In Case of Crisis Reset Reality
by The Lance of the Future
Summary: The World Tree, Sins, Millennium, Chosen, Hazard, Knight. All words that seem disconnected and unimportant but now 4 years since the D-Reaper almost doomed the world they'll mean everything.
1. Prologue

Ok so hopefully my return to writing won't be riddled with cliché and the stupidity of a teenager this time. So this is just to stretch the writing muscles again but I hope some of you enjoy. Also I don't own any of the fictional characters or properties appearing in this story please support any and all official releases.

* * *

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality Prologue

In darkness or at least the darkness created when one exists between the realms of the dreaming and reality a mind slowly starts to wonder as minds are made to do. _Who… what am I_. Whatever it was did not find the answers in itself and instead tried to join the realm of reality with slowly opening eyes. Unfortunately before a bright light could make that plan a failure it glimpsed to strange shapes one golden and one white. It tried to reach out to the shapes but nothing of any limbs it might have would move.

"It can't be." A voice pierced the haze, the voice sounded strong but seemed to carry youthful energy, yet still the being who heard that voice could not speak back with one of its own.

"It isn't. Look there is differences and if it was the same we'd see two unconscious beings not one." A second voice more regal and with a weight of authority. What did it mean though? Did that mean the voice knew of something else like it?

"Yet there can't be more than one you know that would be impossible." More than one? Did that mean it was special or did it make the other less special?

"The one itself was considered impossible. Besides this isn't the first time _it_ made a copy." A copy? Was it not even the first of that? Some other _it_? None of this made sense if only it could just move or make a sound.

"Wait how can that be? If it happened before _it _must have…" The young voice sounded confused.

"It is something we do not speak of." The regal voice cutting off the young one from further inquiry about this other _it_.

"So what do we do with it?" The young voice again. It seems at least the two figures would not leave it here… wherever it was.

"Take it with us this means something and I'd like to know what." If it could respond it would agree with the regal one. Instead it felt himself move, it was being carried. Though before its thoughts could drift to where it would be going its thoughts started to fade away and it slipped into the realm of dreams were this event would become lost among fantasies and shadows.


	2. First Day of Summer

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: First Day of Summer

Summer.

An eternal promise of a few months freedom to most children and teens. Months without school work, classes, or waking up early. A time to relax visit friends and have adventures you'll never forget. For Takato Matsuda though that means another summer of seeing friends yes and even maybe taking a trip to Okinawa to see his cousin Kai. Yet most importantly to the fourteen year old was a habit he had picked up some time around three years ago. So like he has done many times before he walks up a familiar set of stairs in the park finding a shack with a broken iron gate and goes inside. The inside is three concrete walls and a dirt floor but near the back is the most noticeable feature, a large tunnel dug long ago that seems to emit a soft glow.

Takato sits down cross legged in front of the hole. His blue jeans have dirt and dust on the back once he gets up but it isn't something that bothers him too much. He moves his hand up near his neck a grips slightly a pair of yellow goggles with blue lenses that hang there and begins to speak.

"Hey Guilmon…"

* * *

Meanwhile in another place a tall figure with a white cloak covering his entire body walks on a grassy plateau. The sky is blue with white clouds floating among the expanse. In fact it would look like somewhere one could easily find on Earth if it were not for that very skyline being dominated by what seemed to be a dome of green circuitry hanging up above like the sun in the sky. Still that wasn't what had the cloaked figures interest. Not that was the ivory archway that sat alone in the middle of the plateau. Inside the gothic entryway a glowing portal can be seen. Another figure walks past the cloaked one. This one seems to be made of chunks of ice shaped into a vaguely humanoid form with yellow eyes. Fittingly this being is called an Icemon and currently seems nervous about what is going on and looks the cloaked figure.

"There I should you the thing. Are we square now?" The ice monster seemed to be shaking slightly while asking this. The cloaked figure just smiles; not that the Icemon had the benefit of seeing his face under the cloak though.

"Yeah you can go back to your boss now. This is just what I was looking for." At this the Icemon runs quickly in the opposite direction.

* * *

"… and honestly I don't even get why my parents think I should go to university in the first place. I mean an art degree really gets you nowhere these days so why pay the extra money when I'm already good at drawing? Besides I could walk into any network office in the world and say I'm finally ready to give a full interview about the D-Reaper and be set for life off what they'd pay me. Heck let them make merchandise and I could be set for two lifetimes." Takato scratches his head having just finished telling the tunnel his thoughts on what lies for him beyond high school. Well that and also being Japan's worst kept secret hero, though give Yamaki all credit in the world for try to cover up the Tamers involvement in the D-Reaper incident anyways. He lets out a huff and stretches slightly.

"As for the others they are doing fine. Well as fine as we can be after what happened.."

* * *

Back in the other world the cloaked figure approaches the archway. He raises his left arm letting the sight of its black leather sleeve and black clawed hand reaching for the portal. Before he can touch it though a somewhat airy and metallic sounding voice calls out.

"MYSTIC BREAK!" A white hot beam of energy lances out aiming for right were the cloaked figure stands. Though luck would prove to be on his side as he is able to quickly dive to the right and roll sideways back onto his feet. He shouts in the direction of where the beam came from

"Alright wise guy who do you think you are to ruin this moment for me?!" As if to answer a figure floated down from the clouds. It appeared to be an eagle made of golden armor wings flapping to keep it afloat. With wicked talons, two arms, something you would not see on a normal bird but then normal birds weren't made of metal either, ending in dark grey talon like hands, and red gems embedded around its neck. The figure opened its beak and the same voice as before rang out.

"I AM CROSSMON THE MEGA LEVEL DIGIMON THAT GUARDS THIS PLACE AND YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH THE PORTAL!" The cloaked figure shook his head a bit annoyed at birds need for such loud speech. He shouts back in defiance of the other creature's decree.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?! You outta know I deserve to be allowed through this portal more than anyone!" He points a clawed finger at the metallic eagle for emphasis. Crossmon just clicks the ends of his beak together in annoyance.

"I know exactly who you are and that is exactly why I won't let you through murderer." The cloaked figure flinches as if slightly offended at this statement but Crossmon continues.

"Others may have come to see you as something of a heroic figure now but I can see who you are inside and for that you will PERISH! KAISER PHOENIX!" Crossmon presses his wings against himself diving towards the figure with enough speed to create a sonic boom and his body glowing red hot with energy. The cloaked figure sees this and instead of going to dodge again pulls back his left arm with his hand balled into a fist.

"If that is the way you want it fine I'll take you out in one blow!" Just before the metallic eagle reaches him he throws his arm forward to let his fist collide with the Crossmon head on orange energy gathering around his knuckles.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

* * *

Back in the shack Takato is finishing his talk.

"So anyways I'm trying to find a way to get ahold of Impmon's tamers and see if they had a message they wanted to write for him but it seems they are the only ones the media doesn't realize exist and I think they might have moved recently. Still I should probably get going now." The young man stands up and dusts off his pants looking back at the portal. He looks at the tunnel and clenches his hands into fists at his sides his voice catching somewhat like it always would when he'd come to the end of these talks.

"Guilmon I know you can't hear me and I know they said the portal is too weak for me to go through but please if you could just give me a sign that we can see each other again someday... Just anything please." Yet this time instead of greeting the young man with silence and disappointment the universe seems to answer as the shack is suddenly filled with a thick fog spewing out of the tunnel and before Takato could react something small and purple collided with his stomach knocking him backwards and out the door landing on his back.

The young man winces and sits up in time to see the purple thing that hit him stand as well. Except it is not all purple. In fact the short humanoid creature face is white, with red gloves, red bandana around his neck, green eyes, and a yellow fanged smiley face he was quite colorful. The figure shakes his head rabidly and sways while he stands.

"Geez who would of thought portal travel makes you feel like a Mammothmon stepped on your head." Takato can do little but stare his eyes going wide with recognition.

"Impmon?!"

* * *

Well talk about getting a sign when you ask for it. How Did Impmon find a portal to the human world? Is Takato going through and emo phase? Are the other Tamers as fine as Takato says? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	3. Catching Up

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Catching Up

"You're back!"

"Yeah great but…"

"Are the others ok!?"

"I'll tell ya but.."

"Are they going to come through the portal too!?"

"Goggles I need some air!" Takato blinks realizing he had Impmon in a practical choke hold for the past few minutes and lets him go the Digimon landing on his feet and making a motion of dusting himself off.

"Thank you. Before you ask no the others aren't following close behind. The rest found a safe place to hunker down while I went looking for a way back." Takato just tilts his head slightly seemingly disappointed.

"Ok but how did you find a way back anyways and why did you come alone?" Impmon just does the best at an equivalent to pinching the bridge of his nose trying to quickly sum up a four year search quickly.

"Look it is simple alright. I come here and get you guys and then take you back so we can pick up everyone else at once." During this both he and Takato had started to walk away from the park Takato typing something furiously into a cell phone trying to message everyone of the Tamers he could get ahold of. The message read..

_Guys meet up at the dinosaur in the park Impmon just came through the portal at the old shack – Takato_

Impmon meanwhile just looked around him remember all the times he had been in that park before. He started to wonder if Ai and Mako were ok and about how different they might look. Yet looking at Takato he didn't feel like he was gone that long as the young man seemed only slightly taller than he had before. In fact despite a pair of blue jeans he even dressed the same goggles and all. Honestly the rookie level Digimon was still unsure if he was dreaming based on the impossibility that he had finally made it back. So he quickly pulled on his own tail and when he noticed the shooting pain he decided to trust his senses.

Takato on the other hand was much less introspective and more walking on air. Impmon was back and was going to take them to the others. He was going to see Guilmon again. Honestly he wasn't sure he had ever felt this happy before. In fact he was at the point he could probably start skipping to their destination.

In short order the pair arrived at the old playground were it all began with the same clock bearing thing, the dinosaur as it was called, standing tall and old. None of the other Tamers had arrived yet besides Kazu and Kenta who were both panting and holding their knees as if they had run a marathon. Kenta looked about the same as before. His hair was a bit shorter and face a bit thinner, orange shirt replaced with a blue one. Height and weight had seen almost no change something that distressed the teen but his friend reassured him didn't mean too much. Kazu on the other hand….

"Say last I checked you guys do change clothes once in a while right?" What greeted Impmon and Takato was a strange site of Kazu apparently having in his excitement found and pulled on his old clothes from those days four years ago in which they had their various adventures. The issue was unlike Kenta who stayed the same body shape and could probably stay in his old clothes, if he had been the type to keep those, Kazu had shot up like a bean stalk in puberty leading to his old attire to fit somewhat poorly, besides the ever present green visor for his head had gotten big only in the metaphorical sense. His pants now being more akin to shorts and his shirt hardly reaching the top of his belly button. Apparently the strangeness of this was lost to him until he noticed Takato holding back a chuckle.

"Hey I'll have you know these clothes are quite stylish and manly even if they are a bit small!" Kazu pointed at Takato and Impmon as if daring them to respond. Instead a voice from to the left took that opportunity.

"If you consider looking like a teenage girl manly I'd have to wonder just what you are into." The remark got Kazu to glare at the newcomer a girl with red hair down in a top knot, dark blue jeans, and a blue sleeved t-shirt with a blue heart in the middle but this one lacking the yellow neck part her old shirts had been known for.

"Yeah well who asked you Rika I thought you didn't care about fashion!" Rika just shrugged.

"There is a difference between caring about fashion and just not wanting to handle the embaressment of being seen around you right now." Before Kazu could have refute that Rika turns to Impmon and holds out her hand.

"Good to have you back. So this means the others are ok too?" Impmon returns the shake and nods.

"Yeah and they'll be happy to see you guys again too." He looks around at the already formed group of four.

"So how many more we going to see show up?" Takato responds counting on his fingers.

"Well it should be Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Henry, Suzie will probably follow Henry, tried to contact Ryo but still get nothing when I try his phone, don't have the number to your tamers Impmon, and Jeri's… she's… sick yeah and didn't want her to get out of bed when we can surprise her when everyone is back." Impmon raises an eyebrow slightly catching something off in Takato's tone but not questioning it. Still they all take the chance to sit down and wait on the last couple of arrivals.

* * *

Earlier in an abandoned factory in another part of the city things were going slow in what was the "secret" nerve center for a new Hypnos. Secret in that even though Hypnos is now more openly operating and known by the public the location was chosen that no one would ever care to look at it and as such they could still operate with some level of privacy. Now the current team was consisting of the Monster Makers as consultants, Riley, Tally, some assorted staff for field operation, and at the helm Yamaki. Offically they now worked so Earth would be ready if, or admitted internally at Hypnos when, Digimon returned, moniter the Tamers activities, which had been somewhat successful except for Ryo having gone off the grid two years ago, and the more unsung job of keeping the press from intruding on the lives of those kids with Digimon the world did know about.

The latter was what Yamaki was dealing with right now arguing with a reporter over video chat.

"No Ms. Tachibana for the last time you are not allowed to have exclusive interviews with them. No one is allowed interviews with them." He keeps his hand at his side opening and closing his old lighter out of the reporters field of vision. In fact the video screen was set up in such a way that people could really only see Yamaki and some of the bases computer equipment behind him. Ms. Tachibana, a young woman with short brown hair and fair features currently scowling at the head of Hypnos, was the most persistent reporter for the Tamer's story over the past two years.

"Come on you know I'll give them a fair shake. Besides I thought I was promised an exclusive anyways." Yamaki pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No it was said that if the Digimon come back we might consider you to be the person we'd contact now I have some business to attend to good day Ms. Tachibana." He quickly shuts off the feed and walks over to the monitoring station. Somewhat less high up than the old one it still saved the same purpose and was still monitored by Riley and Tally. Well in this case just Tally as Riley was visiting her family out of city this week.

"Please tell me there is something to actually attend to. Another meeting like that and I'm going to go crazy." The blond bridge bunny looked at her boss from the corner of her eye while still watching the monitors.

"Well we could talk about how this is the third time you've refused to go see Riley's family with her. I mean did you guys fight? Are the bugging you to ask the question? She has told me anything and I really want to know." Yamaki just gritted his teeth slightly not happy that once again Tally had to ask him about his and Riley's relationship.

"Look I understand you're are friends but what is happen between us is between…" Suddenly the monitors flash with an alert and both quick look to see what it is.

"Sir it says there might have been a bio emergence… it's at the shack Guilmon used to stay in at the park!" Yamaki quickly turns on his heel and walks out the room.

"Call ahead to get a van ready I need to see this for myself."

* * *

Well looks like the cat's out of the bag so they say. So what are the others like now? Where is Ryo? What about Jeri? Maybe get a clue next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

* * *

So yeah that is three Chapters already. If you want to tell me what you think feel free to review and also check my profile for chapter notes.


	4. Set the Date

Not sure how long I'll be able to keep up this update rate but want a good opening few chapters at least before longer update waits. As always no properties in this story belong to me and feel free to drop a review with questions you want answers or ideas on how I'm doing.

* * *

In Case of Crisis Reset Reality: Set the Date

She was starting to hate the color white. White walls, white bed, white clothes, and white curtains. The nurses wore white too but at least they had a little red on their clothes and color in their skin and eyes. She sits up in bed and looks out the window at the blue sky. She like blue it seemed more nice and free kind of color unlike white which is detached and cold. She wants to be out there right now but they say she needs to be seen as all ok first. She didn't mean what she did…

"_You lie you lie you lie you lie!"_

… it just happened. She lies back down admitting that over worrying about it won't be healthy and just to wait until she gets to go outside under the blue sky again.

* * *

At the park Henry and Suzie had finally arrived. Henry physically wasn't much different though his hair had gotten a little longer, he said it was just because he hasn't had time to get it cut, and he seemed a bit more thin due to a slight height increase as well. His dress sense had certainly changed though trading in his orange vest for a grey button up shirt with blue tie and blue formal vest instead. He completed this with some black slacks and nice black shoes.

Suzie on the other hand between seven and eleven shot up a bit being almost Henry's height now. She had also taken to wearing her hair in a simple ponytail over how it was before. Her clothing were actually similar to what she used to wear during the time everyone had their adventures with the Digimon but a somewhat more red color and the socks with yellow shoes being traded off for some sandals.

Still after the standard reactions to seeing Impmon again, that and Suzie taking a good five minutes to laugh at how Kazu looked, everyone was seated for the Rookie Digimon to continue.

"Alright listen good cause I only wanna say this once. The others right now are safe and in a place called Demeter city…" Before he could continue Kazu's head shot up.

"Uh.. yes?" Impmon was a bit confused at the interruption.

"Yeah what is a Demeter and how do you make a city out of it?" Everyone slouched slightly some giving a slight groan.

"I don't know but what is important is that everyone else is there waiting." At this Henry leaned forward slightly hands out in front of him and fingers clasped.

"Might I ask why they chose to wait there then?" At this Impmon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"The long and short of it was that the city needed help and the others choose to stay there knowing I could find the portal and bring you guys back on my own." Once again he was met with confused looks.

"Look find it is easier if I just show you." With that Impmon grits his teeth and his entire body starts to glow.

"IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO BEELZEMON!"

Sitting there now was a tall imposing demonic figure with a black leather jacket, clawed hands, spikes toed boots, a long black tail, and three green eyes. The digivolution had made the rest jump slightly back but they calmed down rather quick. Beelzemon flexed one of his hands.

"Yeah for some reason I can still hit mega on my own. Can't use the blast mode without my tamers it seems though. Still it was decided one powerful mega traveling alone could be more efficient than having to guard the rest in case something big came along during that time. That and the portal I used will kind of sort of disappear in a day so I couldn't really go get them." The gathered humans all nodded in agreement choosing to at the least accept this. That is until the last part hit them causing everyone's eyes to shoot open wide in shock. Though further questions were briefly paused by the sudden screeching sound as a black van came to a stop right next to their position and the door being kicked open to reveal none other than Yamaki.

"Ok explanation now." So once again Beelzemon went over what happened for Yamaki. When he finished the head of Hypnos leaned against the van arms crossed, and deep in thought. Eventually he pulled off his black sunglasses and looked at the group.

"I'm guessing none of you will wait long enough for Hypnos to find its own way in?" The Tamers quickly looked at eachother.

"Yes." Yamaki just sighed.

"I'm also going to assume even if we tried you are going to do this anyways?" Once again the Tamers looked around their group.

"Definitely."

"Without a doubt."

"Of course."

"Yep."

"Most likely."

"We're mostly teenagers you think we'd do anything less?"

With that it seemed the young group had come to a unanimous decision and Yamaki stood up straighter from his leaning position.

"Well if we can't stop you at least take this night to say goodbye to inform your families about this. Meet up here at 8:00 a.m. sharp we'll try to scrounge up some equipment for you to use." All the Tamers nodded and with that Yamaki got back in the van going to see what Hypnos had made beforehand in case this day came.

Once Yamaki was gone all the Tamers got up and looked at each other. Takato was the first to speak.

"Well I guess we should all head home and let our folks know then." He turned to look at Beelzemon.

"So you going to see your partners before we leave?" The mega level just shrugged.

"I might. As long as they haven't moved again I should be able to find them. See you all in the morning." With that he devolved to Impmon and bounded off in the directions of where is tamers lived. The others also took that time to say their goodbyes and they all split off to go to their perspective homes all united in a single idea. That tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

Impmon leapt across the city keeping out of sight until he could find the place his Tamer's used to, and hopefully still, lived. By the time he arrived it was already late at night but that didn't bother him too much. Landing in a nearby tree he looked at the house seeing if the inhabitants were any different than before. So far things seemed the same so the rookie Digimon got closer looking to were his Tamer's old bedroom was. Looking in the window he was able to confirm it seeing the purple D-arc sitting on a nearby desk and the walls covered with drawings. Specifically drawings of Impmon and some of his mega form. He noticed the window was unlocked and slipped inside looking left and right to see signs of his partners themselves. He did spying a bed and in it a sleeping form. Though older now from the passage of four years Impmon could tell that form was Ai, Mako most likely having gotten his own sleeping quarters at this point, the Digimon considered waking his partners but decided against it. Taking one of the pictures off the wall he turned it over and finding a pen began to write, out of slight embarrassment over certain events last time he was in the human world Impmon took the time to find a way to learn how to read and write back in the Digital World, a short note. It said…

_Ai and Mako. I know you probably want to see me in person but I still got some work to do before I can be back. So be good and I'll see you soon. – Impmon_

Satisfied he set the note down and left out the window finding a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

Remember to give feedback if you like and stay tuned next time on Digimon Digital Monsters our heroes confront their families with the fact they are leaving again.


End file.
